Loved You Since Forever
by AkiraKittyCat
Summary: The SPR team get a vacation for all their hard work, unfortunately for Mai and Naru they have to share a cabin with only one bed, when they get back to the SPR building Mai gets a surprise call from a old friend. Rated K for all audiences.


Mai was sleeping in her room, she couldn't sleep. The case they had today, it made her feel something she had never experienced before. It felt like someone ripped out her heart, it was the saddest case she had ever been on, and she wondered if the rest of the team felt the same way. She closed her eyes and finally got to sleep.

An alarm clock was ringing, followed by sunlight shining in Mai's eyes, she pulled her blanket over her head. She wasn't a morning person but she had to get up for her jobs sake, so she got up and took a shower. She got out and got dressed, she walked out the door locking it with her keys and ran for work, and she finally got there in record time. She had so much energy she got there in at least 10 minutes, the best time she ever got. She walked into Naru's office panting, he was fixing to tell her she's late but she interrupted him saying "Yea I know Naru, you don't have to tell me every single day. Because I already know, I'm going to make your tea now." She left his office and went into the kitchen to make the tea. Naru watched as she left, and went back to his book and continued to read.

When the tea pot whistled Mai took it off the stove, she poured it into seven cups and set them onto the tray she had out. She grabbed the tray and turned around. She was startled when she saw Lin standing there and he walked up to her and smiled, Mai smiled back. She lifted the tea tray to where Lin could grab it. He said "Thank you Mai, you make the best tea." She smiled even more and went back into Naru's office, she walked in with a huge smile and gave everyone their tea, she gave Naru his tea last to irritate him, and it worked. He grunted and the team and Mai were giggling softly, Masako covered her face with her kimono sleeve laughing. But then Naru gave the team a thing everyone calls "a death glare" but it didn't work on Mai after a while since she was starting to get used to it. Naru sighed and started "Madoka decided to plan a vacation for us since we have been working so hard. She told me not to tell you where because she wants it to be a surprise." The whole team was shocked, even Lin but he got his normal face back quickly and Naru sent everyone home to pack their things for tomorrow's trip. Mai was really excited, so she rushed home and immediately unlocked her door and got to packing.

It was morning and Mai woke up in her bed with her bag of clothes on the end, she didn't remember falling asleep. But at least all her clothes were packed and ready. She heard a horn honk outside and grabbed her bag and opened the door and it was Bou-san in his car and said "come on Mai were going to be late, Naru is going to be furious, now let's go!" Mai ran to Bou-sans car and got in. Bou-san raced to the SPR building and we both got out, Bou-san ran to Naru to explain and Mai was left behind, walking and smiling without a care in the world, and she finally reached where Naru and Bou-san were, Naru was still standing there while Bou-san was still chatting away in Naru's face about how he was sorry and explained why he was late but Naru walked away and got into the van, Mai set her hand on Bou-sans arm and said "let's go Bou-san!" she said smiling, Mai's smiling was contagious and made Bou-san smile too and they got into the van. They drove the spot where Madoka had set the spot for the vacation, it was a mountain and had six cabins. Everyone ran to their cabins leaving Naru and Mai standing there, as usual Naru had his emotionless face and Mai who only saw one more cabin, she sighed and walked towards the cabin. Naru followed her, when she got into the cabin and saw one bed she deflated like a balloon, she was going to kill Madoka for this when she got back from this trip. Naru didn't seem to mind, as usual. Mai's eyes looked like she was going to kill someone, mostly Madoka. So she went outside to cool off and punch a tree. Believe it or not Naru followed her and watched her from a distance as she tore down a tree, Naru sighed and said "Mai just come back to the cabin and unpack." Naru said with a cold voice, Mai turned around and started walking back to the cabin to start unpacking, but she was still mad.

When they were finished unpacking Mai went to take a shower, Naru sat on the bed typing away at his laptop, after 20 minutes Mai walked out in her pajamas, they were pink and purple. She said "ok Naru, you can take a shower now." He set down his laptop and grabbed his clothes, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Mai laid down on the bed and got under the blankets, she was fast asleep.

Naru came out in his all black pajama outfit, he saw Mai asleep on the bed. He stared at her with his emerald purple eyes and soon walked over to his side of the bed, he was planning on doing his work but it was a vacation as Madoka said it, he sighed and laid his head down on the pillow next to him.

It was the middle of the night, Mai woke up freezing. She felt like an ice cube, the sheets she had over her were useless. She turned around to see Naru who was asleep, she felt warm heat radiating off of him, she was embarrassed that she had to go near him to be warm but she didn't want to feel like a freezer so she wiggled over to Naru who was like a heater, he was so warm. She couldn't resist so she fell asleep.

Naru woke up to see Mai next to him, she looked so peaceful. She had her soft hands gripped onto his shirt, he was fixing to move until he saw this. So he stayed and wrapped his arms around her, he didn't know what came over him. But he just smiled, the team were outside of Mai and Naru's cabin knocking rapidly at the door, Mai woke up and saw the door and heard the noise of banging, she couldn't take it anymore so she got up and slung open the door and yelled "WHAT!" and the whole teams face were stunned with fear. And the whole team took a few steps back, leaving Ayako at the front door whose hand was still in the air ready to hit the door again, her face was blank as she saw Mai who she just remembered wasn't a morning person, and she ran off towards the team, Mai shut the cabins door back. She was aggravated that they had to awaken her from her peaceful sleep. She sighed holding her hand against her head, she walked into the bathroom to have a glass of water, and she came back out the bathroom feeling much better. She got back into bed landing next to Naru, she thought he was a bear. He slept through all that banging from Ayako. She looked up at Naru's graceful, silent sleeping, And Mai went back to sleep without any interruptions.

Mai woke up again, Naru still asleep. She couldn't blame him, he works harder than anyone at SPR. So he had the right to sleep this long, Mai untangled herself from Naru's arm, she put on her shoes and grabbed Naru's jacket on accident, she walked outside and shut the door behind her, it was still left open a little bit. But she hadn't noticed, when she walked outside and stood onto the porch, she saw something so beautiful. It reminded her of Naru's eyes, so beautiful, his eyes were like stars. She loved his eyes, the way he looks at her, underneath that cold hearted coat, is a warm, soft, loved person. Mai just wishes he could show it more, she smiles softly beneath the shooting stars passing by. The moon shines on her smooth skin, her chocolate brown hair blows in the nights wind, the diamond that shines more than anything. Naru stands at the door, completely paralyzed. He smiles at the sight of Mai staring up at the sky, Mai soon turns around to see Naru. Standing there watching her, she soon starts speaking "oh hi Naru, did I wake you?" he shook his head and said "Mai." And he walks up to her placing a soft kiss on her lips and said "come inside." Mai nodded and walked inside, blushing.

_~After One Week~_

**Mai's POV**

Me, Naru, and the team are getting ready to go. Ever since this vacation and the night Naru kissed me he has been keeping me by his side recently, I don't know why but I'm happy he's showing his real self. Well at least around me, it's kind of cute though. He would pull me to him when we're sleeping. But he's really warm so I don't complain, and we both decided that just until we get back to the SPR building we will tell the team were together. I liked the idea so I just agreed. But the others might freak out, I'm more worried about Masako, she's taken a liking to Naru and she might be the one most hurt out of the whole team. So me and Naru will tell her alone.

**Back to normal POV**

They all got into the van and started riding back to SPR, it's quite far away. So most of the team fell asleep, Mai fell asleep on Naru's shoulder. They finally got to the SPR building, Mai felt like she fell asleep for a few minutes but to Naru it felt like forever. They grabbed all their bags and walked into SPR, Mai went into the kitchen to make some tea, she knew Naru would want some. When she was fixing to grab tea pot her phone rang, she wondered who it might be, and she grabbed her phone and answered it, she said "hello?" a voice came from the other line saying "Hello Mai." She recognized that voice from anywhere, could it be? "C-Chris?"


End file.
